Persons and organizations may desire to protect their personal and business data. There are multiple options for performing data protection. More traditional options may include data backup and snapshot backup. A data backup may simply copy data from one storage unit to another storage unit. A snapshot backup may copy all of the data on a storage unit as it exists at a particular point in time.
Less traditional options for data protection may include replication and continuous data protection, as discussed further below. Conventionally, more traditional data protection operations, like data backup, and less traditional ones, like replication, have not been included within the same data protection applications, user interfaces, and/or data protection policies. The separation of these data protection options in different applications, interfaces, and/or policies has made management of multiple data protection options more difficult and cumbersome.